


heavenly shades of night

by thchateaus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thchateaus/pseuds/thchateaus
Summary: “You think we can do that? Just live like normal people do?”OR: Wanda finds out that Vision bought the lot much sooner.Wandavision spoilers.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 3
Kudos: 120





	heavenly shades of night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi that episode genuinely destroyed me and yes it was beautiful and a perfect exploration of Wanda but, like.
> 
> I had to write this mostly for myself because I’ve been sad since I watched.
> 
> This fic is set before Infinity War and after Endgame, assuming the blip lasted a couple months and Vision didn’t die after Thanos took the stone lmao
> 
> title from twilight time ofc

“New Jersey?”

Wanda looked up from the paper open in her hand, the other drumming at the desk in front of her, and back to Vision stepping closer.

He dips over her shoulder to settle a mug on the surface before her. It's definitely tea, she notes as he sits at the edge of the bed. 

“Yes,” He sits with his hands clasped, eyes skirting away. “You don’t want to?” 

“Hey, I’m not opposed to it,” Wanda swivels in the chair, sliding her hand between his. “Just.. Why New Jersey?”

“It's approximately ninety minutes from the compound. I figure, when it's acceptable to return, it's a suitable distance. Is it not?”

“It is, but that doesn’t answer my question.”

Vision’s mouth twitches. “Westview, New Jersey is a perfectly fine neighbourhood; I checked.”

“Steve mocks it all the time,” Wanda shrugs, observing as Vision interlinks their fingers. 

“Captain Rogers has strong opinions of many things.”

Wanda snorts, casting a glance back at the house plans.

“I wanted something more permanent than hotel rooms.”

“Vis…”

“Wanda,” He smiles, a teasing lilt to his voice, before it falls as he meets her eyes. “We don’t have to go tomorrow. We don’t have to at all. But it's there, if you’d like. I want us to have this.”

“You think we can do that? Just live like normal people do?” 

“Darling,” Her breath hitches at that, just as it always does, and he strokes her wrist, “Would you like that? Have I presumed wrong?”

“Of course I would,” She reaches blindly behind her for the folded paper, grasping it in her fist. Her voice shakes. “I mean, I do.”

“As do I.”

Vision lifts her hand to his mouth, pressing delicate kisses to each knuckle. She shivers with it, eyes prickling.

“It’ll be ours. We deserve this. You do.”

Wanda forces her eyes shut. She can’t trust herself to speak and instead squeezes his hand. 

“It's only a matter of time before the accords are amended, Wanda, I assure you.”

“I know,” She sniffs, nose scrunching as a tear slides down it. She laughs, quiet. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I considered it, however, I thought it more meaningful a gesture if it were a surprise. Should I have consulted you?”

“No. No, it's romantic,” Wanda moves to lift her hands and he releases them with ease. She palms his cheeks, shuffling closer. “I love it. It's perfect, alright?”

“Oh,” He smiles, small, and she presses a kiss to his jaw. He pulls her into a kiss, and she hums into it. 

“I wish I could grow old with you,” She whispers between them as she pulls away. 

“We will, as best as we can. Perhaps I could emulate wrinkles.”

Wanda grins, and with it, Vision did too.

“I don’t care what you look like,” She shakes her head, clambering off of the chair to sit beside him. “I just want you there.”

“I will always be, my love.” 

_To grow old in._

* * *

The ride to Westview is, as Steve had warned, _long._

The plans and all paperwork involved had been stored away in the compound while she’d been gone and Shuri had been rewiring every neuron in Vision’s head.

It’d been a weird few months, he’d told her, and a weirder week now that she and half the world had returned. She couldn’t fathom it.

The town is a quaint place, albeit quiet. The storefronts are wooded and the green of the street lamps was chipping away. But the neighbourhood is loud enough with a chorus of kids on the lawn opposite their lot.

_Theirs._

Wanda turns to Vision as the car slows to a stop, catching his eyes wide in wonder. She reaches across the dash to clasp his hand in hers and squeezes.

“Are we really doing this?”

“Yes,” Vision shifts, one hand on the door handle. “Although, it is just a lot.”

“It's not. Not to me.”

Vision’s smile reflects the golden, evening haze that blinds them both, “It's going to be a beautiful home.” 

“I don’t know anything about building a house.”

“Well,” Vision makes his way out of the passenger side and Wanda follows suit, making her way around the dashboard. “Neither do I.”

Wanda snorts. “I guess this was a pretty rash idea.”

“Perhaps.”

Wanda meets him at the head of the beaten path that leads to the concrete foundations, takes his hand and pulls him forward.

“We’ll figure it out, look,” She gestures to the right side of the lot, “There’s so much space and only the two of us.”

“It’ll be beautiful. With plenty of space to grow old in.” 

Wanda smiles to herself, noticing a man at a piano across the grass. She can just hear it above the children playing nearby, and turns back to Vision. Vision free of the stone and all anguish. Human.

Laugh lines at the corner of his mouth as he catches her staring. 

“I can’t wait to.”

**Author's Note:**

> twt is @valyriaas


End file.
